deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassie O'Donnell
Cassie O'Donnell '''(full name: '''Cassandra Melanea O'Donnell) is Fred Hargrove's ex-wife. She was thrown in the Crypts and divorced by Fred with the explanation that she had gone insane. Hana Tate, Fred's new fiance, later comes to the conclusion that Cassie was crazy but rather put away by Fred in order to keep her quiet. Early Life Cassie O'Donnell was born in Portland, Maine. When she was 18, she was cured and paired with Fred Hargrove who was already several years older than her and who had been picky in finding a match. Because of this and because of the fact that his father was the mayor, everyone said she was lucky. She married right out of high school and didn't go to university. Cassie and Fred remained married for 5 years. By all accounts their marriage was unhappy. Fred later claimed that Cassie never listened and always asked too many questions. Cassie implied to Hana Tate that Fred was cruel and that he poisoned her for months with Ricin in her coffee in order to show her what he was capable of. Cassie later stated that Fred sought a divorce since he had grown tired of her and that she knew too much of his inner deals and workings. He got friends and doctors to testify that she was insane and should therefore be locked away in the Crypts and that he be allowed to obtain a divorce. All was granted. Fred's father, Mayor Hargrove, seemed to be the only person who pitied her and realized she was not insane. He visited her often and found a place for her mother and father to live in the Deering Highlands. She never gotten along with her family and they betrayed her similar to how Lena's family and Hana betrayed Lena. The day of the Incidents, he came to visit her and bring her chocolate though he left to restore order when the bombs went off. He died later in the day. Cassie did not escape nor was killed during the Incidents and she was later moved into the newly built part of the Crypts, Ward B. Requiem Hana Tate, in search for Fred's ex-wife who seemingly has disappeared from all records as well as an explanation for Fred's increasingly irrational behavior, stumbles upon on Cassie in the Crypts. Cassie relates her experiences with Fred, as well as the belief that Fred was responsible for his own father's death. Although Hana is at first reluctant to believe all this, she eventually comes to the conclusion that Cassie is not insane and is telling the truth. When Hana leaves, Cassie seems resigned to the fact she will spend the rest of her life in the Crypts. Personality Although described as neurotic and insane by doctors and by Fred, Cassie is shown to be an intelligent young woman who is curious and apt enough to piece things together, mostly likely one of the reasons Fred wanted to do away with her. Despite being cured, she seemed to show some level of compassion to Hana and to Mayor Hargrove. TriviaCategory:CharactersCategory:Female Characters * Despite being named Cassie and referred to as Cassie, she often went by her middle name, Melanea. * Her inmate number in the Crypts is 2225. * She is described as being an almost eerily similar reflection of Hana Tate's physical features. * A doctor, in describing Cassie's deteriorating mental condition, states that she had become obsessed with the Bluebeard myth. This myth, which is about a husband doing away with his wives when they disobey him, is essentially what happens to Cassie and what almost happens to Hana. Category:Cured Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters